EXO : The Family Series!
by junmeanssi
Summary: Keseharian keluarga yang penuh dengan cerita lucu, manis, menyenangkan. Dua keluarga dengan kepribadian masing masing yang sangat kontras. Cerita yang manis untuk mengawali harimu setiap hari! EXO fanfiction. Suho/Kyungsoo & Kris/Lay as parents. The rest are their beloved children!
1. Chapter 1

_**Junmeanssi proudly presents**_

"_**EXO Family : The Series"**_

_**Cast : EXO members**_

"_**We are the happy family!"**_

-xoxo-

**Introduction Area!**

_Kim's family members!_

**Kim Junmyeon :** 40 tahun, seorang Direktur dan Chairman dari salah satu perusahaan ternama di Korea. Sifatnya lemah lembut, tidak bisa menolak keinginan anak-anak tercintanya –terutama dalam hal berbelanja cemilan- , tipikal Ayah idaman. Walaupun tinggi badannya tidak terlalu semampai, namun sifat rendah hati dan penolongnya benar benar patut diacungi jempol. Senyum malaikat yang dimilikinya mampu meluluhkan hati semua orang.

**Kim (Do) Kyungsoo :** 36 tahun. Seorang istri dari Junmyeon, sangat disayangi oleh anak-anaknya. Sangat disiplin, walaupun tak jarang sering mengikuti kata para buah hatinya. Terkadang suka tidak tahan dengan sifat Junmyeon yang terlalu memanjakan anaknya. Mandiri, dan sangat suka kebersihan. Dalam hal memasak, Kyungsoo lebih suka berkutat sendirian di dapur. Motto-nya adalah _**"Dapurku - Istanaku"**_

_Kim's Children!_

**Kim Baekhyun **: 12 tahun. Anak yang sangat penurut dan jauh dari kata nakal. Senyum malaikatnya menurun dari sang Ayah, selain itu dia sangat suka kebersihan sama seperti Ibunya. Merupakan anak pertama dari keluarga Kim. Baekhyun sangat suka bermain sepak bola.

**Kim Chanyeol** : 7 tahun. Sebagai anak kedua, Chanyeol sedikit manja terlebih pada Ibunya. Sering sekali menjahili kakaknya, Baekhyun saat belajar. Chanyeol sendiri tidak terlalu suka belajar, dia lebih suka bermain di lapangan. Namun entah kenapa prestasinya di sekolah tidak pernah mengecewakan orang tuanya.

**Kim Jongin** : 5 tahun. Sangat manja pada Ibunya, sama seperti Chanyeol. Namun terkadang suka mencari perhatian Ayahnya. Sangat suka menari, karena itulah Ayahnya memberinya kursus menari ballet dan classical. Sama jahilnya seperti Chanyeol, tetapi selalu patuh pada Baekhyun.

**Kim Sehun :** 4 tahun. Anak bungsu yang menjadi sasaran keisengan Chanyeol dan Kai. Adik kesayangan Baekhyun. Cadel, lucu dan senyumnya yang sanggup membuat luluh hati Junmyeon. Anak playgroup yang masih suka menggigit jari. Aegyo-nya terlalu menggemaskan untuk anak seusianya. Si bungsu ini dijaga ketat oleh Junmyeon karena kejadian yang tak terduga.

-xoxo-

"_Anak – anakku pernah mengunjungiku ke kantor sepulang sekolah hanya untuk menanyakan , "Appa, kapan pulang? Ayo makan siang bersama! Cepat pulang, Appa!"_ – **Kim Junmyeon.**

"_Terkadang memiliki 4 anak dalam kurun waktu yang tidak sebentar membuatku pusing, tetapi aku sangat menyayangi mereka semuanya. Tingkah dari mereka pun bermacam macam, sehingga aku tidak pernah merasa bosan mengurus mereka."_ – **Kim Kyungsoo**

"_Kenapa sifat adik adikku sangat berbeda denganku? Kata Appa dan Umma aku lebih penurut, sementara adik adikku- Ah tidak usah dibahas."_ – **Kim Baekhyun**

"_Appa! Kapan kita punya adik kecil lagi?"_ **– Kim Chanyeol**

"_Aku suka menari."_ – **Kim Jongin**

"_Anak kethayangan Umma dan Appa!"_ – **Kim Sehun**

_Wu's family member!_

**Wu Yifan :** 41 tahun. Seorang bussinessman yang sukses dan memiliki perusahaan yang tersebar di area Seoul dan Cina. Sifatnya dingin saat berurusan dengan pekerjaan, namun saat berkumpul dengan keluarganya, Yifan terlihat sangat menikmati perannya sebagai Baba. Sangat disiplin namun tetap suka menghabiskan waktu dengan anak anaknya lebih banyak.

**Wu (Zhang) Yixing :** 38 tahun. Istri yang loyal pada suami, bawel dan cerewet. Pelupa dan terkadang tidak ingat tempat terakhir dia meletakkan barang. Doyan memasak dan menciptakan masakan baru, dan hasilnya selalu enak. Masakan Yixing selalu ditunggu anak-anak dan suaminya, mereka jarang sekali makan diluar.

_**Wu's Children!**_

**Wu XIumin:** 13 tahun. Anak pertama namun sifatnya masih seperti anak kecil. Sangat suka bermain sepak bola bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan. Sekali matanya menangkap makanan, Xiumin tidak akan melepaskan pandangannya. Makanan kesukaannya? Apalagi kalau bukan Baozi yang masih hangat.

**Wu Luhan :** 13 tahun. Selalu menganggap dirinya paling tampan di keluarga Wu. Paling suka dipuji, apalagi mengenai betapa imut dan tampan wajahnya. Suka bermain sepak bola bersama Xiumin dan Baekhyun. Sedikit cerewet dan tidak suka seorangpun mengobrak obrik dan tidur di tempat tidurnya.

**Wu Jongdae :** 7 tahun. Teman sekelas Chanyeol. Sama pintarnya dengan Chanyeol, tetapi lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar daripada bermain. Ide-idenya lebih sering digunakan untuk menjahili kakak kakaknya, dan anehnya, dia tidak pernah ketahuan. Senyumnya sangat manis, sama seperti sang Mama.

**Wu Zitao :** 5 tahun. Si bungsu yang doyan mendalami beladiri. Di umurnya yang sangat dini, Zitao hanya menyukai 2 hal. Panda dan Wushu. Teman sekelas Sehun di playgroup. Zitao menjadi anak yang paling sering digendong oleh Kris, karena sifatnya sangat manja kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Baba-nya.

-xoxo-

"_Aku sangat menyayangi keluargaku, istriku, anak anakku. Mereka lah alasan mengapa aku masih kuat bekerja dan semangat yang mereka berikan setiap hari membuatku tersenyum."_ – **Wu Yifan**

"_Dear Yifan, kau harus lebih sering tersenyum, baobei. Aku begitu mencintaimu. Maksudku, gigi gingsulmu." _– **Wu Yixing**

"_Baozi. Sepak bola. Baozi. Sepak bola. Baozi. Sepak bola. Baozi. Lihat! Baozi lebih menyukaiku!"_ – **Wu Xiumin**

"_Aku yang paling tampan. Semua sudah tahu hal itu. Tetapi aku lebih sering dipanggil imut. Ah tidak apa apa, yang terpenting, mereka memujiku!_" – **Wu Luhan**

"_Aku akan menjahili kakakku saat mereka tertidur. Itu lebih baik."_ – **Wu Jongdae**

"_Tao dan Panda!"_ – **Wu Zitao**

**Keluarga dengan 2 kisah yang berbeda. Ada yang lucu, menggemaskan, bahkan mengharu biru. Kim dan Wu Family benar benar 2 keluarga yang sangat kompak! **


	2. Grown Up Sehunnie!

_**Junmeanssi proudly presents**_

"_**EXO Family : The Series"**_

'_**Episode 1. A Grown-up Sehunnie'**_

_**Casts : EXO-K family**_

-xoxo-

Junmyeon tidak sengaja menemukan 3 album foto keluarga yang berdebu, bagian atasnya sedikit terkelupas dan lumayan tua. Mau tidak mau, acara bersih bersih rumah yang memang selalu diadakan di keluarga Kim setiap tiga minggu sekali itu akhirnya terhenti sebentar. Junmyeon memanggil anak – anaknya dan tak lupa istrinya. Dengan senyum terkembang, Junmyeon menunjukkan album foto yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu dan mendudukkan anak anaknya di sofa.

"Appa, itu apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang tengah mengunyah kue yang dibawakan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, ini namanya album foto. Kita bisa menyimpan semua pengalaman lewat gambar, misalnya seperti ini" Junmyeon membuka halaman pertama dari album foto pertama. Dan memperlihatkan wajah dua orang yakni Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo. Di foto itu, Kyungsoo menggendong bayi laki laki yang berusia sekitar 2 tahun.

"Tebak ini siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar dan menjawab "Bukankah ini aku, Appa?"

Junmyeon menjetikkan jarinya "Benar sekali, ini Kim Baekhyun. Anak sulung Appa dan Umma. Lihat yang ini"

Junmyeon lalu menunjuk foto kedua, seorang bayi yang sangat lucu dengan pipinya yang memerah, berkulit putih bersih duduk di kereta dorong berwarna hitam dengan Kyungsoo disampingnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, ini aku!" seru Baekhyun lagi.

"Benar, ini Baekki. Dulu waktu kau baru belajar berjalan, Appa dan Umma sangat kesulitan karena kau sangat suka bermain. Setiap diajak keluar, tidak pernah mau pulang, dan saat dipaksa malah menangis keras." tutur Kyungsoo. Baekhyun merona malu dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Itukan dulu, Appa" rengek Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun hyung masih suka menangis lho kalau ditinggal Appa sama Umma!" seru Chanyeol. Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa. "Benarkah itu, Baekki?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Kau itu kan sudah besar, malah kau yang paling besar diantara semua adikmu. Jangan menangis kalau ditinggal Appa sama Umma." Kyungsoo mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang dan menciumnya pelan. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Habisnya, aku tidak suka kalau Appa sama Umma pergi. Chanyeol pasti mengangguku saat belajar" jawab Baekhyun polos.

Junmyeon mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun. "Kalau Chanyeol mengganggumu lagi, bilang saja sama Appa."

"Appaaaaaa~!" Chanyeol merajuk dan mempelihatkan wajahnya yang sangat imut. Kelemahan Junmyeon adalah saat anak anaknya memasang wajah imut, menggemaskan dan polos. Kalau sudah begitu, biasanya Junmyeon langsung takluk, seperti sihir.

" Tidak ada tapi tapi-an, Chanyeol. Jangan mengganggu kakakmu kalau sedang belajar" tegas Kyungsoo. Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Kalau Chanyeol menuruti kata Umma, nanti Appa belikan gitar yang baru, bagaimana?" usul Junmyeon.

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum riang dan melompat kecil. "Asyik! Terima kasih Appa!"

"Appa, Thehunnie juga mau hadiah." Sehun yang dipangku oleh Kyungsoo juga terdengar sedikit merajuk, begitu pula Jongin yang dipangku oleh Junmyeon. Jongin menarik lengan baju Appanya dan memasang wajah yang sangat polos.

"Jonginnie juga"

"Iya iya, nanti Appa belikan satu untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin. Bagaimana?"

Keempat anak keluarga Kim itu mengangguk senang lalu meminta barang yang diinginkan pada Suho, dan mengacuhkan Kyungsoo.

_Sepertinya pengeluaran akan membengkak lagi_, batin Kyungsoo.

-xoxo-

Acara melihat album foto di keluarga Kim ternyata tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Sehun ternyata juga sangat bersemangat dan menarik narik Kyungsoo untuk mengambilkannya sebuah album foto dengan hangul besar bertuliskan namanya. Rupanya Sehun sudah bisa membaca namanya sendiri dalam hangul.

"Kok album foto yang ini isinya Sehun semua sih, Appa?" celetuk Jongin

"Appa kan thayang thama Thehunnie" jawab Sehun. Sehun kecil mengambil album foto yang bertuliskan namanya dalam hangul dan memeluknya erat, lalu kembali dipangku oleh Kyungsoo dan menyedot kembali botol susunya. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Ish, Appa juga sayang Yeollie!" seru Chanyeol tak mau kalah. Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat kelakukan Chanyeol yang merajuk dalam pangkuannya.

"Appa lebih sayang Jonginnie!" Jongin juga tak mau kalah dengan kedua saudaranya yang memperebutkan siapa yang lebih disayang oleh Junmyeon-appa.

Kyungsoo berdehem. "Anak anak, Appa sangat menyayangi kalian kok, tidak ada yang kurang, tidak ada yang lebih."

"Tapi Umma, Cuma Sehun yang punya album foto sendiri, tuh lihat." Tunjuk Jongin pada album foto yang dipeluk erat Sehun. Junmyeon tertawa pelan dan mengelus puncak kepala Jongin dengan sayang.

"Sebenarnya, ada cerita di balik album foto itu." Jawab Junmyeon pelan. Raut wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongin langsung berubah mendengar "ada cerita". Dari semua anak di keluarga Kim, tiga saudara tertua ini memang suka berbagai macam cerita yang dibacakan sang Ayah.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Memangnya ada apa, Appa?"

Junmyeon lalu melirik Kyungsoo dan jawaban Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahu, sembari menidurkan Sehun dalam pangkuannya.

"Baiklah, begini ceritanya."

-xoxo-

_Sesaat sebelum Sehun lahir, dokter sudah mendiagnosa kalau Sehun akan lahir prematur. Hal ini sontak membuat Suho kaget. Setahunya, Kyungsoo baik baik saja selama mengandung, nutrisi yang dikonsumsinya cukup baik, dan dia juga beristirahat dengan cukup. Namun sepertinya, Tuhan menguji kesabaran Junmyeon karena saat itu juga, Dokter yang menangani kelahiran Sehun harus bertindak cepat. Mau tidak mau, saat itu Sehun benar benar lahir prematur._

_Junmyeon melemas melihat kubah inkubator yang bening, melihat bayi lelakinya yang menjadi anak bungsu dari 4 bersaudara ini bergerak lemas. Tangannya masih dilingkupi infus serta hidungnya yang masih diberi selang bantu pernafasan. Junmyeon sedikit gusar, mengusap wajahnya kasar dan terduduk di di tembok dekat ruangan inkubator. _

_Junmyeon sungguh berharap saat itu Sehun-nya bisa bertahan._

"Benarkah Appa? Sehunnie dulu sangat lemah?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Junmyeon mengangguk sekilas, dan membenarkan posisi Jongin dalam pangkuannya.

"Sehun dulu sangat rapuh, ada salah sedikit saja, dia pasti langsung jatuh sakit."

Jongin kecil menatap lurus kearah Sehun yang tertidur di pangkuan Kyungsoo, dengan tangan yang masih memeluk erat botol susunya. Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Ayahnya. Junmyeon pun melanjutkan ceritanya sesaat setelah Kyungsoo menidurkan Sehun ke dalam kamar tidur dan memberikan album foto dan dipeluk Sehun pada Junmyeon.

_Saat umur Sehun 14 bulan, Sehun berkembang menjadi bayi yang lincah. Sehun kecil yang ingin sekali berjalan dengan Jongin saat itu, cuma bisa merangkak sedikit demi sedikit untuk menyusul kakaknya. Namun saat itupun Sehun hanya boleh merangkak di atas tempat tidur yang empuk, karena jika di lantai, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana khawatirnya Kyungsoo._

_Jam 4 pagi, Sehun terkena demam tinggi. Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon panik dan segera menuju rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan penanganan. Beruntung, Sehun langsung ditindak cepat setingga tidak terjadi kejang kejang yang bisa mengakibatkan cacat seumur hidup. Kyungsoo terisak melihat Sehun kecil yang tidak mau diinfus saat itu, menangis dan merengek keras pada Kyungsoo._

_Setelah diberi infus dan kembali tenang, Sehun kembali tertidur lelap. Ditambah lagi panas badannya menurun, dan membuat Junmyeon sedikit lega. Ya, sedikit. Karena Junmyeon mendapatkan kabar yang kurang mengenakkan dari Dokter._

"_Sehun mungkin akan gampang sekali sakit, mengingat kelahirannya yang prematur dan kondisinya yang lemah dan antibodinya yang tidak terlalu tahan terhadap penyakit. Saya rasa, Sehun perlu di vaksinasi rutin."_

_Ucapan Dokter membuat Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon ekstra hati hati terhadap semua perlakuan yang diterima Sehun. Beruntung, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongin –yang saat itu masih digendong Junmyeon- mau menemani adik kecil mereka di rumah sakit. Baekhyun juga membawa pocket camera dan memotret adiknya yang tengah terduduk dengan infus terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya._

"_Sehunnie!" panggil Baekhyun pada Sehun yang tengah disuapi Kyungsoo dan memotretnya, lalu terdengar tawa lepas khas Sehun bayi yang terdengar sangat lucu._

_Beruntung kondisi Sehun langsung pulih sekitar 4 hari kemudian dan akhirnya mereka sekeluarga mengemasi barang barang dari rumah sakit dan pulang kerumah._

Junmyeon membuka album foto dengan tulisan nama hangul Sehun yang sangat besar. Pada halaman ketiga album foto tersebut, Baekhyun menunjuk foto bayi yang tengah terduduk dengan bantal di belakangnya dan disuapi oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jadi ini Sehun? Kelihatan berbeda sekali." Ujar Baekhyun. Junmyeon mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Pintar sekali anak Appa, sekali dicari langsung ketemu."

"Mana mana? Aku juga mau lihat Hyung!" Chanyeol meraih album foto ditangan Baekhyun dan tertawa "Sehun saat bayi lucu sekali, Appa! Tapi aku tetap yang paling lucu kan?" ujar Chanyeol bangga. Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Appa" panggil Jongin

"Iya, Jonginnie?'

"Kalau foto yang ini?" Jongin menunjuk foto Sehun yang masih terlihat baru, tengah menangis dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Disampingnya ada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang berpose dengan bentuk peace di kedua tangannya.

Junmyeon lalu berujar, "Kalian ingat tidak saat Appa baru kembali dari Busan? Saat itu Appa benar benar sangat lelah, sampai sampai tidak menghiraukan pesan Kyungsoo Umma untuk mengunci pintu?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar, sepertinya sedang mengingat sesuatu. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, dia malah membuka lembar demi lembar album foto itu dan sesekali berujar riang saat melihat dirinya yang masih kecil berfoto berdua dengan Jongin yang cemberut.

"Itu- saat Sehun baru bisa berjalan dengan baik dan keluar kan Appa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menimpali ucapan kakaknya. "Ah iya! Umma sampai menangis karena Sehun tidak pulang sampai sore!"

"Sementara aku sedang main bersama dengan Jonginnie!" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Dan Sehun malah diantar pulang oleh Paman Kris dan Luhan ge!" jawab Jongin tak mau kalah.

Junmyeon tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban anak anaknya. Kejadian dimana Sehun hilang saat itu benar benar menjadi tamparan keras baginya, karena Kyungsoo tidak mau berbicara dengannya selama 5 hari. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya Junmyeon.

"Iya, saat itu ada berbagai macam ekspresi Sehun yang sebenarnya sangat lucu karena dia tengah menangis, namun karena takut diomeli oleh Umma-" Junmyeon menunjuk ke salah satu foto Sehun yang terisak dan mengusap matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Appa memotretnya secara diam diam. Tapi tetap bagus kan?'

"Lihat gigi Sehun! Masih seperti kelinci, Appa! Cuma ada 4!" kata Jongin sembari menunjuk foto Sehun yang tersenyum lebar dengan baju biru dan topi. Chanyeol tertawa mendengar celotehan Jongin, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

"Maka dari itu, sekarang Appa minta pada kalian, jaga Sehunnie kita baik baik." Pesan Junmyeon. "Sehunnie kita itu sering sakit dan belum tahu banyak soal dunia sekitar, jadi kita harus membantunya. Paham?" Junmyeon mendapat tiga anggukan dari ketiga anaknya. Dan tentu saja Junmyeon merasa puas.

"Sehunnie itu nakal Appa, aku suka dilempari botol susu olehnya, kena kepalaku pula" aku Jongin seraya mengelus keningnya sendiri di hadapan Junmyeon dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Bukannya kau suka mengganggu Sehun duluan? Makanya jangan suka jahil." Celetuk Chanyeol

"Kau juga jahil, memangnya siapa yang memberikan Sehun hadiah mainan tikus untuk ulang tahunnya?" jawab Baekhyun. Kali ini Chanyeol yang merajuk pada Junmyeon. Baru saja jari Chanyeol akan menyentuh tangan Junmyeon, Jongin menepuknya pelan

"Junmyeon-appa Cuma boleh sama Jonginnie! Chanyeollie sama Umma saja!"

Baekhyun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kedua adiknya. Sungguh, baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat Jongin yang begitu manja pada sang Ayah, begitupula dengan Chanyeol. Semuanya terasa hanya sebentar sekali bagi Baekhyun, namun dirinya sudah merasa sangat mengantuk. Mungkin karena lelah seusai membersihkan rumah.

"Appa, aku mengantuk, aku mau tidur siang dengan Sehunnie" rengek Baekhyun. Sesekali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menguap. Junmyeon melihat kearah jam di dinding ruang tamu yang menunjukkan pukul 12 siang lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, sekarang, kita tidur sekamar dengan Sehunnie saja. Umma juga kelihatannya juga tertidur."

"Iya Appaaaa~" Chanyeol langsung melompat dari pangkuan Baekhyun dan berlari masuk ke kamar Sehun, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak mau kalah dari Chanyeol.

Junmyeon akan berdiri dari tempat duduknya sampai suara Jongin memanggilnya.

"Appa, gendong"

Jongin merengek lagi dan hal itu membuat Junmyeon tak henti hentinya menghujani pipi gembul Jongin dengan serentetan ciuman manis di pipinya.

-xoxo-

Dan siang itu, seusai acara bersih bersih rumah dengan keluarga Kim diakhiri dengan tidur siang bersama dengan Sehun. Sehun yang tertidur di tengah diapit dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang menghisap ibu jarinya, lalu di sisi kiri Chanyeol ada Baekhyun yang terlelap, dan di sisi kiri dan kanan mereka Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo berbaring. Kedua orang tua ini tidak tertidur, mereka saling memperhatikan wajah anak mereka masing masing.

"Sehun mirip sekali denganmu saat tertidur." Kata Kyungsoo pelan, takut membangunkan anak anaknya.

Junmyeon tertawa pelan, "Benarkah?"

"Kalau kau sudah tidur, susah sekali untuk dibangunkan."

"Dan kurasa Baekhyun seperti campuran kita berdua. Sama bawelnya denganmu dan pekerja keras sepertiku."

"Apa apaan itu? Bawel?" dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Karena bawelmu itulah, aku semakin jatuh cinta denganmu."

"_Junmyeon the cheesy prince"_

Junmyeon terkekeh lagi. Dan tiba tiba sebuah pemikiran aneh terlintas di pikirannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa seperti ada yang kurang."

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Junmyeon yang tidak biasanya. "Eh? Kurang apa?"

"Sepertinya aku ingin punya anak perempuan, Kyunggie"

Buk.

Bantal besar mendarat sempurna di wajah Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. "Dasar mesum"

**END**

**See you in the next Episode!**

_**A/N : Bagi pembaca yang memiliki ide untuk kisah Keluarga Wu di episode berikutnya, bisa menuliskannya di kolom review, dan sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mau membaca EXO Family The Series!**_


End file.
